bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth Megaman Game Robot Masters
__TOC__ The Fifth Megaman Game The Fifth Megaman Game storyline began after Alternate Mega Man and Bass tried to remove the time-travelling capabilities of Bob's blaster. The resulting explosion caused the Cataclysm of one of the Rockman universes, and sent Bob back in time to the fifth Megaman game. Soon thereafter, he teams up with Dr. Wily, and creates eight new Robot Masters. Star Man Debut: June 21, 2004Defeated: July 3, 2004 Weapon acquired: Star Shield (not used) Star Man was the first Robot Master Mega Man encountered in this storyline. Dr. Wily gave him the personality of http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun04.php?date=09 An effiminate wierdo wannabe movie actor. His opening attack severely damaged Mega Man, and would have killed him, had Ran not shown up. Star Man was defeated when Ran blacklisted him with the taint of Communism. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was counting on his star (popularity) power to win. When he realized he was pitted against the much more popular Shadow Man, he immediately forfeited. Napalm Man Debut: July 20, 2004Defeated: July 30, 2004 Weapon acquired: Napalm Bombs (not used) Napalm Man was the first "real" Bob-bot to be built. He appeard shortly after the death of Star Man, and used his weapon to set fire to Mega Man's body (causing Ran to attempt to http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul04.php?date=29 beat out the flames with his own corpse. He was defeated the next day, when a random portal sucked him in, as well as bring the alternates to this dimension. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Goop Man. He sent a barrage of missiles at him, destroying him instantly. Gravity Man Debut: September 3, 2004Defeated: September 7, 2004 Weapon acquired: Gravity Hold Gravity Man was the first Bob-bot that the Alternates fought. After a demonstration of his abilities, he was destroyed by Alternate Mega Man. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Hard Man. He simply sent him into orbit after Hard Man tried to piledrive him. Gyro Man Debut: September 8, 2004Defeated: September 15, 2004 Weapon acquired: Gyro Attack Following the defeat of Gravity Man, the Alternates fought Gyro Man. His opening attack sliced off Bass' arms, and he was able to defend against Mega Man's subsequent attack. Gyro Man's next attack damaged the Rush Jet support unit, causing Mega Man to fight on the ground. Catching Gyro Man's blade, he destroyed him with it, while Bass fixed Rush. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Top Man. He sent his gyro blades after him, but Top Man reflected them and they wound up killing Gyro Man. Crystal Man Debut: September 17, 2004Defeated: September 25, 2004 Weapon acquired: Crystal Eye After destroying Gyro Man, Mega Man wondered which Robot Master was next. Bass found a note, which said that it was Crystal Man, and that the probability of a random note correctly answering a question is approximately 1 in 2^24036583. Afterwards, Crystal Man showed up. Telling Mega Man and Bassthat he could see the future, Bass became angry and left, saying that the future hasn't been written yet. Crystal Man then got Mega Man to stand under a giant crystal, which would kill him. He asked about Bass, and Crystal Man stated that he is outside pouting, and would also be killed by a crystal trap. However, Bass was behind Crystal Man, and tricked him into getting killed by his own trap. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Flash Man. Flash Man used his power and fell apart, following Crystal Man saying: "I knew I'd win." Stone Man Debut: September 29, 2004Defeated: October 30, 2004 Weapon acquired: Power Stone Mega Man found Stone Man in a smoke-filled room with a rainbow background. Mega Man said that the "Robot Master is a druggie" joke is cliched and unoriginal, and that he thought Bob-bots were above that sort of drivel. Stone Man responded by capturing Mega Man, and a plan was laid out to kill him. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Guts Man. He turned into a pile of rubble, but Guts Man simply picked him up and threw him at Mega Man. Wave Man Debut: October 20, 2004Defeated: October 30, 2004 Weapon acquired: Water Wave After being captured by Stone Man, Mega Man was brought to Wave Man, to set up the deathtrap. It consisted of Mega Man being tied to train tracks, with a heavy rock tied up above him, sprayed with a slow-acting acid. At the same time the rope snapped, Charge Man ran him over, and the rock broke the tracks, dropping them both into a tank of robot-eating robotic sharks. The plan was foiled, however, due to Charge Man. Afterwards, Stone Man and Wave Man fused together, to become Concrete Man, but he was quick-drying. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Centaur Man. After his failed attempt at a tsunami, Centaur Man trampled him to death. Charge Man Debut: October 20, 2004"Defeated": November 10, 2004 Weapon acquired: Charge Kick Charge Man was the only Wily-bot, other than Star Man, in this storyline. Because of this, he wasn't very intelligent. In the plan to kill Mega Man, however, he saved Mega Man by carrying him away from the rock. When questioned about it, he replied, "I'm not really Charge Man! I'm Shadow Man!" He was later revelaed to be Bass and Metool-D2 using a hologram. Charge Man was "defeated" when Bass gave him a dollar for his weapon power. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Tomahawk Man. He charged at Tomahawk Man, but he threw one of his head pennies on the ground, resulting in Charge Man tripping over it and exploded behind Tomahawk Man.